Ultraman (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Shin Hayata. History Ultraman appeared in this universe in two versions: one in the TV Series and one is the actual version. The actual one is Shin Hayata who is the first of the Ultra Brothers to believe he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the Beta Capsule, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recover the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Chimera. The eight Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Chimera, the multi-beast escaped to space, but suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they weakend the Giga Chimera.It was then destroyed by the brothers' beams. After the brothers return to Earth, Black Silhouette suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily, and Rena, Hayata's daughter, married Daigo, Ultraman Tiga's human host. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Delta VTOL, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. It was unknown how Shin demonstrated superhuman powers in the beginning when he saved some kids from a truck but it can be concluded that he was actually another Ultra who lived on Earth but due to residing on Earth for such a long time, he lost his memory as he grew into his human life. Data Profile *'Home World': Earth (Superior 8 Universe) *'Height': 53 metres *'Weight': 44,000 tons *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, but unlike its Showa Era counterpart it showed no signs of a time limit. *'Eyes': Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Ultra Armor': Ultraman's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra but he has immunities not seen by others. He is immune to electricity, strong against heat, can withstand his own Specium Ray, survive being near an atomic bomb going off and is resistant to chemical weathering. Forms - Glitter Mode= Ultraman's glitter Mode only appeared in the climax of the Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers film. After the eight Ultramen defeated the Giga Chimera, the dark wizard appeared. The eight all went into Glitter mode and combined their beam attacks to destroy the dark spectre. It was only used by an alternate Ultraman and is not considered canon in the Showa continuity. Powers/Abilities *'Glitter Specium Ray': The same as his Showa counterpart but enhanced by the fact he was in glitter mode. **'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Glitter_Specium_Ray.jpg|Glitter Specium Ray Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation Beta Capsule: Shin Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side. Ultraman_Alternate_Rise.jpg|His rise in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Trivia *Like all Ultras in this universe, Ultraman has a green color timer instead of blue. *Like the Ultraman Suit from Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers, this suit is based on the very first Ultraman suit, the Type-A suit. *The only time when Susumu Kurobe's grunts were used for Ultraman was the time he fires Glitter Specium Ray while other wise Masao Nakasone's was used instead. Category:Templates Category:Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers